Mîn tâd eirdhyn: Entre dos mundos
by PaceHalliwell
Summary: Im Legolas, jadeó. Pero pronto su juventud le delató, prendiendo en él la pira del orgullo, y añadió: caun o edhil en morndaur. Nunca olvidaría las palabras del guerrero: Ce vain erin elin...LegolasxElladan [Slash] Diálogos traducidos
1. Legolas nainië Valinoressë

_U-u! Aquí vamos de nuevo: esta vez, he tomado prestados los personajes de Tolkien, Legolas y Elladan, para escribir una fanfiction en que todos los diálogos estuvieran realmente en élfico (traducido), puesto que no hay ninguno por ahí adelante. Al menos, lo he intentado: con la lengua_ Sindarin_, que es mi favorita y tb pertenece a ese pedazo de genio, pero no sé cómo me quedó. El caso es que la historia tiene un Slash por aquello de tener algo que contar pero que no viene muy al caso ni está insinuado en ningún lugar ni nada por el estilo: todo ha salido de esta mente pervertida.xDDD! Aún así, a quién le guste el élfico, creo que se lo recomiendo: los primeros capítulos están algo cortos y faltos de diálogo, mayormente por que es bastante difícil escribir en una lengua como esa, pero estoy trabajndo en los siguientes y creo que pronto lograré que sean algo más aceptables: críticas, palos, piedras, flores, piropos o aplausos, ya sabéis al botoncito morado que le tenéis que dar!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Mîn tâd eirdhyn (Entre dos mundos)**

* * *

Hacía algunas horas que la barca de _Arien_ había partido hacia su travesía subterránea de regreso a la _Tierra Media_. Las estrellas parecían brillar más intensamente que nunca en el aterciopelado manto negro que era la noche de _Valinor_, reflejando su gloria sobre las calmadas aguas del piélago, apenas ensombrecidas por algún que otro retazo neblinoso que no hacía sino ensalzar su inherente elegancia. Apenas había olas que lamieran las playas de _Elendë_, arena blanca salpicada de gemas centelleantes y construcciones marmóreas que sostenían trémulos fuegos de aspecto sagrado. Apenas se oía más que una brisa de aire glacial que cantaba desde el horizonte…

Sólo había una figura que daba la espalda al _Reino Bendecido_ aquella noche. Alta y pálida constitución, de ligeras ropas blancas y vaporosas, cabellos de seda dorada almendrados ojos azules fijos en el lejano horizonte, dónde la oscuridad parecía más insondable para quién no tuviera los ojos de un elfo.

No había movimiento en aquel cuerpo tan parecido al de cualquier otro de los _Primeros Nacidos_, aunque indudablemente joven, en comparación con todo lo que le rodeaba; tampoco había luz en aquellas pupilas que escudriñaban el fin del océano, la cruel extensión por la que su espíritu vacilaba y el aura que debía mostrar su porte, como un orgulloso recuerdo de su linaje, se volvía más y más tenue conforme pasaban las horas.

Nadie había ido en su busca. Nadie se había percatado de su ausencia.

La fiesta anual en honor a _Eru Ilúvatar_ había dado comienzo pocos días atrás, y los tres clanes de los elfos, incluidos los _Noldor_ exiliados que habían regresado y habían recibido el perdón de los _Valar_, celebraban su grandeza sin preocuparse ya nunca más del mundo exterior que _Melkor_ había dejado tan maltrecho.

Pero Legolas Hojaverde no podía olvidar con tanta facilidad…

Un soplo de aire le arrancó un suspiro, agitando levemente sus mechones rubios y la tela de sus ricos ropajes albos. El aire traía, de más allá del mar, el eco de una voz que habría deseado volver a escuchar una sola vez más…

_Le velin…_(_Te amo…_)

Las dulces palabras élficas, en su idioma natal, le llenaron el alma como un agradable sorbo de _miruvor_. Pero la reconfortante sensación que le invadió tan efímeramente pronto murió, devastada por la pena: sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, sin que hiciera el más mínimo movimiento, liberaron sobre sus mejillas la sangre de su desgarrado corazón. Apenas tomó una bocanada de aire, el lamento huyó de sus labios como un quedo susurro de moribundo:

-_Meleth nîn…anman awarthannech nin? _(_Amor mío…¿por qué me has abandonado?_)

Sus párpados fueron de pronto más pesados que el plomo y cayeron, velando sus irises de azur eterno mientras dos nuevas muestras de su agónica aflicción se precipitaban hacia las plateadas arenas de las _Costas Guardadas_.

Y, cuándo impactaron sobre ellas, deshaciéndose en un millar de pedazos de cristal barridos por el viento, el sol amaneció en su recuerdo sobre las copas de los árboles del _Bosque Negro_, su primer hogar…allí dónde, aún siendo príncipe de los _Sindar_ que allí habitaban, y todavía un niño entre los suyos, había entregado su cuerpo y su alma a alguien más, para el resto de sus días...

* * *

_Y bien?? El siguiente capítulo, que subieré probablemente con este, será un flashback. Lo aviso por que me consta que es algo desconcertante al principio..._


	2. I 'ovath

Aquella mañana el Palacio Élfico del rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro se había despertado con una agitación inusitada: los prisioneros, un _perian_ y media docena de enanos, habían huido de las mazmorras durante el anochecer. Legolas fue despertado con prontitud para acudir a la llamada de su progenitor, que le encargó encontrar y capturar de nuevo a los prisioneros. Thranduil no era un mal padre, ni siquiera un mal elfo, pero con los años, en especial en las últimas fechas en las que las sombras se alargaban y la oscuridad parecía espesarse, se había vuelto mucho más duro y arisco. La situación política con los enanos, raza con la que desde antaño habían tenido sus diferencias, no ayudaba a mejorar su humor: a ningún elfo de aquellos parajes le agradaba saber que algún árbol de su dominio sufría daño alguno y la intrusión de miembros de aquella especie en sus tierras prácticamente vaticinaba eso mismo.

Por todo ello, el joven príncipe se puso en camino, a través de las bastas extensiones de fronda que su padre gobernaba con mano dura para encontrar a los fugados infelices. Pronto encontró las huellas de aquella gente descuidada: pasos torpes, de pisadas grandes pero distancias cortas que denotaban poca gracilidad para moverse y mucha prisa por avanzar, junto a unos toneles destrozados a la orilla del río. La dificultad que entraña aquella tarea era tan patética que casi se echó a reír: no sólo por progresar en su cometido, sino también por descubrir la manera en la que habían escapado. Pronto cruzó el arrollo y se puso a silbar mientras continuaba con sus almendrados ojos clavados en la tierra, dónde podía ver sin apenas esfuerzo marcas a medio borrar o ramas y hojas rotas.

El aroma de sus presas comenzaba a ser arrastrado por el viento hasta él, cuándo un coro de trinos de aves canoras acompañó a su nueva y más discreta melodía en el instante en que se encontró con la mayor de las sorpresas: nuevas huellas, mucho más sutiles y difíciles de rastrear. Aquellas eran completamente diferentes a las que venía persiguiendo: eran todo lo contrario, de hecho. Gráciles, pequeñas, pisadas largas y decididas, aunque definitivamente sutiles: cada paso de origen había sido dado para avanzar con rapidez y sigilo, asegurándose de que nadie podría hallar su rastro.

Pero el hijo del rey había tenido los mejores maestros, o eso creía él. Hacia el mediodía, las voces de los prisioneros que se habían escapado comenzaban a alcanzar sus finos oídos élficos y su atención se centró por completo en ellas, mientras meditaba la mejor manera de aproximarse a ellos sin ser descubierto y reducirlos a todos por sí mismo, pues su progenitor no había querido darle escolta a pesar de las negras nuevas que hablaban de horrores crecientes en aquellos parajes.

* * *

Así, pues, bajó la guardia y, cuándo pasaba cerca de una fuente, recibió el ataque: apenas percibió lo que se abalanzaba sobre él por el rabillo del ojo, ya estaba siendo golpeado y derribado de su montura, que se encabritó asustada y salió corriendo mientras su amo rodaba por el suelo, jadeando, en un revoltijo de telas verdes y marrones. La hojarasca se enredó en sus cabellos y la cabeza le dio vueltas antes de que pudiera recuperar el resuello y focalizar los ojos en la situación: sus manos golpearon el frío suelo del bosque y su cintura estaba atrapada entre dos poderosas rodillas. Dos fuertes manos sujetaban sus muñecas y un pálido pero mugriento rostro se encaraba al suyo, pegado a la roca con sus largos cabellos rizados de color miel cayendo sobre el lado derecho de su cabeza y rozándole la mejilla magullada, irritando así el corte que sangraba profusamente.

-_Ai ce?!_ _Man eneth cîn?!_ (¡¿Quién eres¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!))- demandó, su agresor. Su aliento olía a frutas silvestres, pues sin duda constituía la principal fuente de alimento de que disponía por allí cualquier criatura errante, y su semblante, aunque cubierto de toda clase de cosas de la floresta, era sin duda hermoso: tal y como delataban sus orejas puntiagudas, la izquierda bien perforada con un aro de oro, por sus venas corría sangre de los _Primeros Nacidos_…Sus ojos verdes tenían cierto brillo salvaje y demente, pero el joven príncipe lo achacó al hecho de que se encontraba perdido: aunque ningún elfo se habría extraviado en aquellas extensiones, él no podía ser de sangre pura pues una incipiente barba, como solían lucir los hombres mortales, recorría ya su mentón y buena parte de sus finos pómulos lívidos.

El aludido entornó los ojos con ira, sintiéndose ultrajado pues, en todos sus años como primogénito de un soberano, nadie había osado tratarle de aquella manera, a excepción de algunos de sus maestros de esgrima por orden de su padre. A pesar de todo, decidió que lo mejor parecía ser contestar, puesto que notaba el frío de algún filo metálico en algún punto entre sus cuerpos y él no llevaba armas, además del arco; error que, por descontado, no volvería a cometer.

-_Im Legolas _(Soy Legolas)- jadeó. Pero pronto su juventud le delató, prendiendo en él la pira del orgullo y añadió- _caun o edhil-en-morndaur_ (príncipe de los elfos del Bosque Negro).

Pero su comentario no obtuvo el efecto deseado: en lugar de amedrentarlo, el pendenciero se echó a reir a carcajadas sin aflojar su presa lo más mínimo.

-_Galw!_ (¡Qué suerte!) _Caun!_ (¡Un príncipe!) _Ae nedin le hí, gohenathar aním!_ (¡Si te retengo, me perdonarán!)- volvió sus ojos al rostro de su cautivo y resopló, examinando sus facciones con las mandíbulas apretadas, gesto que sólo conseguía realzar su masculinidad- _Si annatha nín i vaegovannem an degi vann i gaun o edhil!_ (¡Me darán la bienvenida por traer sano al príncipe de los elfos!)

Y, sin decir nada más, más feliz que si hubiera encontrado una cueva llena de oro, el semielfo lo ató de pies y manos y le incorporó con fuerza, dejándolo junto a un árbol cercano al manantial. También se cuidó de amordazarle para evitar que pudiera embrujarle o pedir ayuda a través de las criaturas del bosque, artes ambas en las que los moradores de aquellas tierras destacaban sobremanera.

* * *

Y así llegó la noche y Legolas se encontró cautivo, junto al árbol, luego de que su cazador le hubiera dejado por algunas horas. Finalmente había desistido del intento de liberarse de las cuerdas, sin duda obra de elfos, y se había quedado dormido al llegar a la conclusión de que nada sacaba con dejarse llevar por el temor. Además, algo en aquellos ojos verdes de su captor le producía…una especie de tranquilidad que no sabía definir: por norma general, era muy fácil para los elfos descubrir la maldad encubierta en el corazón de cualquier criatura…pero no parecía que aquel desdichado exiliado fuese perverso. Pues al fin, también, había dilucidado parte de su historia: no era difícil, pues los cantos de sus salones estaban llenos de historias similares, muchas de ellas pertenecientes a épocas remotas, muy anteriores a su nacimiento pero que, sin embargo, parecían muy cercanas. Las canciones hablaban de la bella Lúthien, que se había enamorado de Beren, un hombre mortal y, para probar su amor ante su padre y su pueblo, y ganar así su bendición, habían viajado a los mismos infiernos para recobrar una leyenda de antaño. Era una historia larga y triste, que sin embargo estaba entre sus favoritas…

Por ella dedujo que su secuestrador procedía de un turbio origen similar: pocos elfos o elfas se atrevían a declarar abiertamente su amor por algún mortal; sin embargo, existían. Ninguno declaraba lo que en sus corazones moraba por temor a sufrir los mismos tormentos que antaño tuvieran que sufrir los míticos amantes, pero eso no impedía que continuaran adelante…con resultados bastante catastróficos: los semielfos eran poco conocidos y, normalmente, poco valorados. Estaban a medio camino entre las dos razas y no pertenecían realmente a ninguna hasta que hacían su elección: por decisión de los Valar, los Poderes del Mundo, cada uno de ellos decidía si unir su destino al de los Hombres, o al de los Elfos. Más estaba claro que aquel infeliz no había elegido aún: le resultaba imposible decidir qué edad tendría, pero semejaba tener la misma que él y, no obstante, al ser exiliado por su aspecto y su falta de decisión, había ocasiones en las que parecía mucho más niño, como descubrió en días posteriores.

Se comportaba como un hombre, pero hablaba como un elfo, cantaba como un elfo, caminaba como un elfo…Le trataba con condescendencia y buena voluntad, permitiéndole que estirara las piernas, que viera la luz de las estrellas o que se bañara en pequeños arroyos que encontraban en su camino, si bien iban en dirección contraria a su propio hogar, hacia el lejano sur, y nunca hablaba nada fuera de los justo e imprescindible; ni siquiera aunque el joven príncipe intentara entablar conversación.

El odio que le había dominado en su primer encuentro fue rápidamente reemplazado por la pena en su más puro e inmaculado estado al oír sus lamentos cuándo la luna se alzaba y volvía a morir para dejar paso al sol: era un espíritu desgarrado cuyo lugar en aquel mundo ignoraba…y no sabía cómo encontrar. No pudo evitar comprender cómo se sentía, pues él mismo había pensado igual en más de una ocasión.

* * *

_Bueno, este es mi primer intento de establecer un diálogo sindarin más o menos normal, dada la obvia dificultad...rogaría a quién de verdad tenga nociones del mismo que notifique errores o inexactitudes. Gracias a quién lo lea (menos a ciertos frikis que ya saben quiénes son.xDDD) B! _


	3. Araveleth

_Vale, aquí otro capítulo: en este sí que hay mejores y más largos textos élficos, prometido. Problema (probablemente para algunos): se desarrolan en mitad de una escena de alto contenido erótico (no-sexual) entre los dos elfos protagonistas. Avisados quedan...A ver si alguien es bueno/a y me deja más reviwews.xDDD! Al margen de lo incómodo/horrible de la historia (pésima, lo reconozco), espero que quienes conozcan la lengua lo agradezcan (incluso aunque sea en silencio.xDDDD)  
_

* * *

Los días de cautiverio se sucedieron. La relación entre ambos no cambió apenas nada: el secuestrador permaneció en silencio y el joven príncipe aún intentando saber más cosas de él. Pero no lograba nada, además de aburrirse por la rutina: la mayor parte del día lo pasaba atado y amordazado en el punto elegido para acampar y la otra mitad siguiendo los pasos del que sostenía el otro extremo de la cuerda. Al atardecer, le permitía caminar bajo su atenta mirada y mirar las estrellas en silencio o darse un refrescante baño en cualquiera de las fuentes que hallaban. Y, al fin, Legolas sintió que era esto lo más fastidioso: por algún motivo, se sentía más desnudo que nunca bajo el escrutinio del semielfo, pero no tenía elección y pasaba la mayor parte del momento de relajación con el cuerpo sumergido en aguas demasiado claras como para mitigar la incomodidad. Así, todo ocurrió el séptimo día, durante uno de aquellos instantes: ninguno de los dos emitía sonido alguno, como si ni siquiera respiraran, pues estaban sumidos en la remembranza de la agitada tarde. Y es que, durante el transcurso de la misma, el sueño del joven príncipe fue turbado por una amenaza que desató el pánico que hasta entonces no había sentido: una de aquellas negras arañas que poblaban las partes más sombrías de la floresta le atacó. Por fortuna, el chico medio mortal estaba por los alrededores y cayó sobre el monstruo antes de que tuviera tiempo a clavarle los colmillos. Ambos habían rodado largo tiempo por el polvo del camino antes de que una de sus flechas hiciera huir a la bestia y, tras esto, su salvador, pálido y agitado, le había retirado las ataduras sin decir nada más. El muchacho de sedosos cabellos rubios no tenía muy claro si estaba siendo liberado o si no, pero finalmente decidió quedarse, pues sentía que debía vencer su orgullo antes de abandonarle, le gustara o no. Y decidió hacerlo mientras se hallaba bajo el agua gélida de la cascada, límpidamente agradable en el tibio aire estival, sin mirarle a los ojos:

-_Gen hannon_ (Te lo agradezco)- tragó saliva, como si aquellas palabras le resultaran amargas.

-_Glassen_ (Un placer)- la voz sonó ronca como un graznido y al aludido le sorprendió. El chico no solía hablar y su voz parecía extraña y antinatural; el joven príncipe suspiró, escudriñando sobre el borde de las piedras que conformaban el estanque en que estaba sumergido hasta la cintura y entornó los ojos, en un intento por dilucidar cuál era la expresión que se ocultaba en la penumbra.

Al cabo de un rato se levantó y se incorporó sobre uno de los peñascos cubiertos de musgo húmedo para descender hasta sus ropas y, por su falta de atención, resbaló. Ahogó un grito mientras se precipitaba directo hacia las rocas y jadeó cuándo dos fuertes brazos, que sostenían un largo y grueso lienzo, le recogían antes de llegar al suelo.

Sus cabellos encharcados se pegaron a su rostro y a la piel suave de su torso desnudo, incrementando su desorientación y su mareo. Durante unos instantes, se sintió febril y con la mente espesa, pero entonces encontró aquellos ojos…dos estrellas verdes, como las hojas de los árboles que tanto amaba. Dos luces que centelleaban con un brillo de preocupación y pena. Dos pupilas que lo evaluaban con seriedad desde un rostro de piel clara y sedosa, sólo maculada por el insignificante vello castaño que comenzaba a recorrerlo desde el mentón hacia las orejas, puntiagudas como las suyas. La brisa que le había azotado en su caída le había dejado tiritando, pero el calor lo invadió de inmediato en aquel preciso segundo: al hacerse consciente de los músculos entre los que estaba tan firmemente sujeto. Notaba su poder…pero también su valor y el corazón que latía bajo la piel morena. Sus cabellos continuaban rizándose más y más cada día que pasaba, y su aliento aún despedía aquel aroma a frutas silvestres…no pudo evitarlo: sus labios encontraron los del guerrero; de algún modo, sus rostros habían quedado lo suficientemente cerca como para que apenas tuviera que desplazarse y, tan hipnotizados como estaban en su mutuo reconocimiento, quedaron incluso más aturdidos por el sublime contacto. El sabor del otro llenó sus respectivos seres; Legolas se sintió flotar cuándo su estómago pareció abandonarle mientras el muchacho que le sostenía caminaba hacia el lecho de grandes hojas y mantas que había dispuesto para él entre dos rocas.

Allí, volvió a examinar el rostro níveo del joven príncipe, antes de besarlo de nuevo con renovada pasión. El chico élfico sintió su peso desplazarse sobre él mientras la temperatura de aquel anochecer veraniego se incrementaba, y la lengua de su compañero, suave, cálida y más dulce que nunca, entraba en su boca. Su respiración se agitó, al verse devastado por emociones incompatibles: por un lado, no quería que aquello cesara pero, por otro, sabía que estaba actuando mal. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo cuándo se produjo una nueva pausa contemplativa en la que la punta de la nariz del semielfo secó las gotas de agua que aún estaban sobre su rostro. Sus labios, como dos ascuas solícitas, pasearon por su pómulo derecho hasta su cuello, dónde se hundieron junto con el resto de su cabeza para arrancarle un profundo gemido de goce. Notaba su respiración, también agitada, y pronto escuchó los susurros procedentes del mismo lugar al que pertenecía la lengua que lamía el lóbulo de su oreja:

-_Sen ú-garnen ammen aen_ (No debemos hacerlo)- susurró débilmente- _Ú-istach anim_ (No me conoces/no sabes quién soy yo)

-_Trenaro ai ge_ (Dime quién eres)- jadeó Legolas, embriagado de su aroma. Buscó sus labios en silencio, desesperado por calmar la sed que le oprimía la garganta. No actuaba racionalmente, y lo sabía. Estaba mal, pero no se creía capaz de resistir aquella tentación en concreto.

-_Im Elladan, caun o Imladris ah Lorien: Elrond ederin_ (Soy Elladan, príncipe de Rivendel y Lorien: Elrond es mi padre)- graznó con gravedad el muchacho. El elfo rubio sólo pudo mirarle, estupefacto: sabía quién era _Elrond_, por supuesto. Todos lo sabían. Maestro de antaño, sabio y poderoso. Hijo de _Elwing_ y el mítico marinero _Eärendil_, que logró alcanzar las costas del _Reino Bendecido_ para suplicar el perdón de los _Valar_ para los Elfos y para los Hombres…

No había esperado ver en su vida a ninguno de sus hijos y, aún menos, en aquel lamentable estado: sabía quienes eran, pues había oído hablar de ellos. _Arwen Undómiel_, la Estrella de la Tarde, la más hermosa de las elfas que quedaban aún a ese lado del mar, tenía dos hermanos; en efecto, recordó con pena que el joven varón que contemplaba sus ojos azules con una profunda tristeza, tenía un gemelo llamado _Elrohir_ en algún lugar y que su espíritu inquieto los había conducido a la vida de los montaraces mortales. Si bien, no se había equivocado acerca de su origen demasiado: sobre los hijos del _Señor de Rivendel_ pesaba también la sangre de sus ancestros y, como medio elfos, podían escoger qué vida llevar.

-_Bâw…_(No…)- susurró el príncipe silvano, como si aquella palabra pudiera cambiarlo.

-_Mae_ (Sí)- le contradijo el otro. Se incorporó, alejándose de él, y caminó hacia el borde del claro, dónde las estrellas comenzaban a resplandecer lejos en el firmamento. Suspiró y continuó- _Ú-velam ge_ (No podemos amarnos) _Bâw sui annírach_ (No cómo quieres)

-_Bâw sui anníron?_ (¿No cómo quiero?)- repitió el efebo güero sin comprender- _Ce ú-anníra?_ (¿Es que tú no quieres?)- indagó, desesperanzado, tragando saliva por la pequeña punzada en el corazón. No comprendía totalmente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no le gustaba: por si no fuera bastante duro descubrir un lazo como aquel, tan extraño como reprobado, era un auténtico suplicio saber que no podrían mantenerlo…ni siquiera en las sombras secretas de un exilio voluntario, como la joven mente del príncipe silvano se descubrió pensando.

Elladan se volvió, con sus verdes irises titilando con pena, y negó con la cabeza:

-_Sen ú-degitha 'lass cuilem_, _ú-geritha gelir ammen_: _er 'rogathach an dartho dholen nedh in näe-'n-thurin._ (Esto no traerá felicidad a nuestras vidas, no nos hará dichosos: sólo temeremos por permanecer ocultos en las sombras del secreto)- explicó, con voz quebrada de profundo dolor. Pero el joven príncipe no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan rápidamente, por lo que se incorporó al borde de las lágrimas:

-_An boe ammen…_(Pero es necesario para nosotros…)- comenzó, alterado. Elladan se volvió, para observar en silencio la moribunda luz del crepúsculo y ocultar así sus verdes ojos velados por las lágrimas. El dolor del corazón del joven elfo rayó extremos insoportables, pues nunca antes habían sido rozados de aquel modo tan monstruoso:

-_Abphân i guinannem…ú-vathach unad anim?_ (después de todo lo que vivimos…¿no sientes nada por mí?)- su melodiosa voz cantarina había llegado a ser casi un chillido- _Togo nín dangweth!_ (¡Responde!)

Al verle en aquel estado, el príncipe de _Imladris_ no pudo mantener su frialdad: corrió hacia el tierno elfo silvano y se arrodilló ante él, para levantar su rostro regado de lágrimas ante su escrutadora mirada primaveral y negó con la cabeza antes de susurrar su contestación:

-_Ce vain erin elin_ (Eres más hermoso que las estrellas)- manifestó el guerrero sin vacilar. Así logró que los ojos apenados de Legolas Hojaverde volvieran a recuperar un atisbo de la chispa que días pasados había residido en ellos, mientras se elevaban con lentitud hacia aquellos dos luminosos astros que lo contemplaban con alarma, a la espera de recuperar la luz de su rostro. Pero la sonrisa se demoró aún un tanto en las sombras de lo inexistente, por lo que el vástago de Elrond el Medio Elfo prosiguió con suavidad- _Mín edhil mela chôn i vain: si velon achen apân orën._ (Nosotros los elfos amamos lo que es sublime: ahora te quiero con todo mi corazón)- su mano derecha acompañó sus palabras a través de la suave piel de la mejilla húmeda del chico rubio. Sus expresiones, de pura congoja y pena, estaban quizá demasiado cerca como para que el alivio llegara; y su disertación continuó- _Ann ce anu ah Im anu: sen bâw i amarth mîn_. (Pero eres un varón y yo lo soy también: este no es nuestro destino).

Entonces sí: Elladan calló. Las palabras resultaban más difíciles de pronunciar mientras las estrellas de _Elbereth_ se adueñaban del firmamento y el daño de aquel encuentro lo hacía de sus espíritus. El rostro de Legolas se veía devastado y el príncipe de Rivendel le rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, esperando que se desahogara en su amplio hombro antes de entregar su oscura corriente de pensamiento a _Irmo Lórien_…

Pero sólo una lágrima resbaló por los azures ojos abiertos del púber personaje, cuyos labios el siguiente susurro suplicante entre una lluvia de sollozos incontrolables:

-_Ned Cherveth awarthannen maren, si oren charn ah er 'erich i nestad în…no vilui aním!_(En Julio abandoné mi hogar, ahora mi corazón está roto y sólo tú tienes su curación…¡sé clemente conmigo!)

Sus palabras entrelazadas en llanto desesperado lograron conmover al fin el espíritu del semielfo, que lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró, al saberse derrotado por algo más fuerte que él. Sólo unos segundos le llevó responder, pues la decisión, con todas sus implicaciones, seguía sin ser fácil:

-_Harthon anno edraith assan, godref sen iavas_. (Espero otorgarle la salvación, durante este otoño)

Y allí, bajo la luz cómplice de una luna nueva rodeada de su corte estrellada, arrodillados junto a los paquetes que constituían sus equipajes, permanecieron abrazados sin decir nada más hasta que despuntó el alba. La decisión estaba tomada, aunque la juventud de sus corazones sabía que aquel amor no estaba destinado a recibir la bendición de ningún otro ser, igual o superior a ellos, y se sintieron perdidos; pero también contentos de estar juntos, aunque fuera sólo por aquella noche.


End file.
